Kitty, and Chimera
by Twilight Scribe
Summary: The cat meowed once more as Ed placed his hands just over the edge of the circle, preparing to activate it. He could do it. He had the skill. It was a basic alchemy exercise, the simplest of chimeras. More importantly, he had to do it. He owed it to Al.


Disclaimer: Alchemic reactions should only be performed by trained alchemists and only well within their personal skill level. Failure to do so could be... Bad.

AN: Right now, all I have to say is "Meow." Enjoy!

* * *

The circle was perfect, exactly to specifications in the placement of every line and the degree of every angle. Normally he would have simply clapped his hands together and gone to work, but instead he spent hours drafting the alchemic array that graced the cold concrete floor of Shou Tucker's basement laboratory. Edward knew, better than probably anyone else could, that living things, both people and animals, had to be handled with the utmost care. That was why he chose to go the long way, with Nina's memory haunting his every action.

Ed needed the array this time. There was too much at stake for him to risk any method besides an absolutely accurate alchemic circle to guide the reaction. He finished it the day before and, after a night's rest, returned to the sealed lab for the hardest part.

After one last inspection of the array to ensure it was exactly as he left it, untampered with and perfect, Ed reached into the small animal carrier he brought with him and removed his test subject. The tiny kitten stared up at him with its disproportionately large, impossibly adorable eyes and let out a curious meow.

"Don't worry, little guy. Nothing bad's going to happen to you, and if Tucker's books are right, then this shouldn't even hurt." Ed said, speaking more to reassure himself than the cat, as he placed the animal in the center of the array and stepped back outside. "And if I'm wrong... Well, you can claw my eyes out, okay? I'd deserve it."

The cat meowed once more and Ed placed his hands just over the edge of the circle, preparing to activate it. He could do it. He had the skill, and reactions like this had been done countless times before without problems. It was a basic bio-alchemy exercise, the simplest of chimeras. More importantly, he had to do it. He owed it to Al. Despite Al's unusual circumstances, he was still a kid. This was still his childhood and Ed forgot that sometimes. Military rules or no, Ed couldn't keep denying Al an important experience like having a pet.

Though his egotism had cost him before, this time Ed's outrageous pet project would work. It had to. With a deep, slightly apprehensive breath, Ed put his hands down and activated the array.

-x-

"No way! Are you serious brother, I can really keep it?" Al's voice rang with joy. Ed could hardly remember the last time he had seen his little brother so happy. And he could hardly keep from laughing too, as the huge suit of armor pranced around the cramped military dorm, practically waltzing with the tiny cat.

"Yeah Al, he's yours." Ed's smile only grew wider. He knew this was a good idea. Sure, he had his doubts in the beginning, but it turned out great. The experiment went perfectly.

"But brother... I thought we weren't allowed to have pets in military buildings." Al was confused, it was understandable. That was the reasoning Ed had always given as to why they couldn't have a cat, and now he seemingly turned a complete about-face. It needed to be explained.

"About that, if anyone asks... It's not really a pet, it's an experiment of mine." Finding loopholes in the system always made Ed feel pleasantly diabolical. "Don't freak out, but that cat's actually a minor chimera. That's why we can keep it without breaking any rules." Al froze, looking slightly worried, yet curiously at the little feline.

"A chimera? But it looks like a normal kitten. What's different about it, brother? It... Doesn't speak, does it?" Al's voice went as hollow as his armor saying the last part.

"No! No way, Al! I just slowed its metabolism a little, that's all! It barely needs to eat or drink, so we can always feed it no matter where we are and we won't need to clean any litterboxes. It'll still grow, just at a slowed rate. If I'm right, it'll be a kitten for about five years, also... I made it hypoallergenic and non-shedding." Al stared at Ed with his glowing eyes, examining him closely for any of his familiar nervous tics, then nodded.

"So, this cat... Is just a cat. And I can keep it." The serious facade crashed to the floor as Al started dancing again. "Oh brother, this is so cool! Thank you so much!"

Ed let out a relieved sigh. He was sure Al was going to start yelling as soon as he heard the word 'chimera.' It was great to be proven wrong.

"So Al, what're you going to name him? We can't just keep calling it 'It.'"

"I don't know." Al held the cat up at arm's length, searching for any markings that might lend themselves to a name. It was a very distinctive cat to be sure. Tan with black paws and the occasional large spot. Al let out a short gasp almost instantly. "Brother, look!"

He turned the cat around and held it up for Ed to see. When looking the beast straight in the face, its name was obvious. Reddish-gold eyes, a black front left leg, and a large, vaguely X-shaped spot across its face... It was easy to envision the kitten in a tiny yellow trench coat of its own. Both brothers felt like slapping themselves for not seeing it immediately.

"You're not really going to name him that, are you Al?" Asked Ed, his trademark 'horrified' expression out in full horrified force.

"Of course I am!" Al indignantly not-quite-shouted as only he could. "Brother, meet Little Scar."

* * *

AN: Am I the only one who thinks a non-shedding, litterbox-free Scar Kitty would be the perfect pet? I was a little worried about having Ed even consider making a chimera, but then I thought of his usual "anything for Al" policy and figured that he would try for Al's sake. The boy needs a pet already!

Anyway, that's all for this. Man, sheer boredom is a dangerous thing, especially when I'm involved...


End file.
